


Milk for tea

by akso, orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: For the rare pair thing, M/M, this ship needs more stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akso/pseuds/akso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This is stupid.”Kuro rolled his eyes at the midget sitting in front of him.He sighed, how could someone like Mahiru, forget something as simple as milk for tea?And leave him alone with some angry short kid nonetheless.





	

“This is stupid.”  
Kuro rolled his eyes at the absolute midget sitting in front of him.

“He’ll only take like, twenty minutes.” He sighed, how could someone like Mahiru, _a guy who actually writes shopping lists_ , forget something as simple as milk for tea?

“Twenty minutes? It doesn’t nearly take that long to go to a convenience store and back!” Misono practically yelled.

“Not everyone has a private chauffeur. Mahiru has to walk…I can’t deal with you right now…” Kuro got up from the table and walked to the couch, checking if he had left any food over from his last ‘ _marathon’_.

“Hey, bastard! Don’t just leave me alone at the table in an apartment that isn’t mine, it’s impolite!”  
Kuro snickered at his outrage and sat down.

“Whatever, come watch TV if you really want to…” Anything to shut that kid up, he thought.

“I shall engage in this… ‘TV viewing’..” Misono sat on the other end of the sofa, sitting up straight.

“For the love of god, _slouch_. You're making it awkward.."Kuro mumbled, a glare was given in response.

The home phone rang, and Misono practically jumped out of his seat. Thankfully, the phone was on the coffee table, so it only took minimal effort to answer it.

“Hello? You’ve reached housewife MahiMahi’s place of dwelling…” Kuro mimicked a girly voice, and then moved the phone away from his ear.

“Is that really how you answer the phone?!” Misono and Kuro heard Mahiru yell. He was probably in the middle of the street. The moron.

“Anyway… I ran into a friend and I’m going to be a couple of hours… I’ll see you guys later!”  
Mahiru hung up.

Kuro and Misono looked at each other.

‘A few hours?? With THAT guy?’ They thought in unison.

They were watching some corny TV show, and Misono kept nit-picking, much to Kuro’s hard to achieve annoyance.

“Ahoge. _Relax_.” Kuro groaned.  
Misono raised an eyebrow.

“I’m simply commenting on a completely unrealistic TV program. I’m an intellectual.”  
“No, you’re just criticizing what I love. So cruel, can’t deal…”

Misono moved closer, seemingly to yell in the vampire’s face. But all that happened was the sound of Mahiru’s annoying cuckoo clock striking nine in the afternoon.

And Misono fell right onto Kuro. 

“Oi, get up.”  
Silence.

Kuro sighed, It’s not like the rich brat was heavy or anything, Kuro was just too tires to carry the kid to Mahiru’s bed or something.

Mahiru walked in, the lights were out.

“Sorry I’m late, I got the milk for the te-“ His eyes landed on the sofa.

Kuro was, curled up as if he was in his cat form. Misono was lying on the vampire’s legs, hid head rested on Kuro’s back.

“Oh I am _so_ telling Lily about this.” Mahiru chuckled.


End file.
